<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eleventh Brother by OlwenWhiteTrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981114">Eleventh Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlwenWhiteTrack/pseuds/OlwenWhiteTrack'>OlwenWhiteTrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Non-Canon Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending, reunited but ugh, thought you were dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlwenWhiteTrack/pseuds/OlwenWhiteTrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-  But it's empty vessels like you that make for perfect Inquisitors, the perfect tools.” She pointed a finger at his chest “We will fill this empty space with the Emperor's will." Trilla preened before continuing, "Does this suit you, Kestis?"-</p><p>OC and Inquisitor Cal Kestis discover that one another are indeed alive after believing otherwise, making some big changes based on their misinformation, and then fixing them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eleventh Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869857">Cal Kestis x Reader Drabbles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency">creative_frequency</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She crept through the fortress. Her nerves were on end but she proceeded with a confident alertness that would keep her alive. It was all nearly over. The Jedi holocron in her bag felt like the heaviest object in the universe. So much weighed on where it was and who had it...what they planned to do with it. Not only did the fate of force users everywhere rest with her but the legacy she swore, vowed, made an oath to complete. His legacy. It had already cost so much. She would do anything, everything to make sure his death wasn't in vain.<br/>
She squeezed her eyes shut forcing the images from her mind. Cal dangling from the behemoth grasp of the Ninth Sister, gurgling and slowly turning a deep scarlet. She would pay any price for another second of him in her memory but she was almost thankful she didn't see how he had truly met his end. The Ninth Sister sent Kore careening off the side of the Origin Tree with a force push that knocked the breath from her lungs. The incident nearly cost her life and it most certainly would have if Cere hadn’t have found her caught up in the unexpectedly forgiving vegetation of Kashyyyk. It took all the bacta on the Mantis to get Kore to even sit up after. Cal wasn’t as lucky. Greez accounts that the Ninth Sister dropped the Jedi to the ground limp and lifeless.<br/>
"Focus." she reprimanded herself quietly. The hallways were lit dimly with small lights in neat rows that looked like perforated holes in the floor and ceiling. Pressing herself to the wall she crept like a shadow praying to make her way to the docking bay unnoticed. The Mantis crew was waiting nearby for her signal. Merrin kept the ship cloaked but who knew for how much longer. She had to hurry. Kore didn't regret leaving Bd-1 behind, there were no maps of this Inquisitor's Fortress he could help her with now. Besides, BD hadn't been the same since... "FOCUS." She whispered sternly. She got this far without him back tracking was the only option.<br/>
She entered a large room with as many levels and heights as a beehive, criss-crossed with walkways. She thought again of bees as she passed rows of cell doors, each filled not with honey but things, people, she forced herself not to consider right in this moment. One problem at a time. The next and most prevalent one before her.<br/>
Across the way and one level below at the room's main entrance was a small group of troopers and two helmeted inquisitors. No one noticed the whoosh of the door as she entered and clung to a shadowed alcove. Kore she peaked downward praying they would conclude their business soon. </p><p>"You've done well thus far. Too well almost. I expected you to balk at least slightly at my orders." The haughty female Inquisitor spoke. Was it praise in her voice? That voice that Kore would know anywhere, the stuff of nightmares. The Second Sister.  She had hoped against all hopes not to run into that one. There was still a chance at saving this if she could just keep it together and get off this rock.<br/>
"I expected more fight from you to be honest. At least a few more months of reconditioning but it's as though you came to us already broken. When you first arrived I could taste your hate in the air and now ... nothing. I'm almost disappointed. But it's empty vessels like you that make for perfect Inquisitors, the perfect tools.” She pointed a finger at his chest “We will fill this empty space with the Emperor's will." Trilla preened before continuing, "Does this suit you, Kestis?"<br/>
Kore must have misheard; she didn’t believe her ears though her heart began to beat rapidly. The troopers shuffled their feet standing quietly before the second Inquisitor with his back to Kore answered solemnly,<br/>
"It does, Sister.”<br/>
Trilla grinned maliciously as Kore's blood turned to ice in her veins and a wave of nausea passed over her. She clung to the wall at the sudden weakness of her knees. That voice, it's his voice. Cal’s voice, modulated but undeniable. but.... her brain glitched and her breath had yet to return. His head twitched suddenly as though he heard a noise over his shoulder and returned to forward position in an instant. The Second Sister sighed loudly for dramatic effect,<br/>
"If you cannot beat them, then you must join them, nay? I understand very well." She straightened mirroring his rigid posture.<br/>
“Your final test will be facing what’s left of your friends. When the time comes you will do as I did and confront Junda.” Trilla measured him with her gaze and he remained masked and unmoved.<br/>
“Then we will truly see.”  There was a pregnant pause where it seemed she expected him to contribute something. When he didn’t she turned, troopers following. Before the door slid shut behind her she nonchalantly tossed over her shoulder<br/>
“Eleventh Brother, You are dismissed.”<br/>
The moment the doors shut he spun around and looked upwards. Not exactly at Kore but furiously searching the room. It was just the two of them now. Before Kore could think of what best to do she stepped out from the shadows and into clear view. The Inquisitor stepped forward a few paces and even through the red view of the mask Kore could feel the intense gaze taking her in. His helmet fell to the floor discarded. His red hair and fiery gaze stood out so starkly from his dark Imperial uniform. Kore put her hand over her mouth failing to trap the gasp that seemed to crack like thunder throughout the room. 
“It is you.” She could barely whisper. Her eyes welled with unshed tears as she descended the ramp desperately. His body language stuttered at her approach and steps before she reached him, with her arms outstretched, a sudden red glow made a barrier between them.<br/>
Cal ignited his lightsaber and held it up to keep them apart. Kore’s mind hadn’t caught up with the notion of him being alive and yet she was thrown again by this. What was he thinking? Cal would never. It showed clearly on her face as the first tear, that had been born from her relief seconds ago, rolled down her cheek in the sadness of what seemed like his betrayal. Cal’s brow tightened and released as he passed from one feeling to the next, not knowing where to settle, though the raised tip of his lightsaber remained steady. Before she could muster an obvious question he hit her with one she didn’t expect.<br/>
“How did they copy your force signature?”<br/>
Kore was baffled, indignantly she sputtered “What?”<br/>
“I felt you. Your presence, in the force, before you came out. How did they do that?” He seemed rather dumbfounded. Not at seeing her exactly but at his own question.<br/>
“Cal, what are you talking about? It’s me. I can’t believe you’re alright. I’m so glad to see you.” She looked like she wanted to ignore the saber, move past it and get behind his guard. He took a quick step back and pointed the glowing tip at her nose, glowering. She looked mad now, about to slap the blade out of her face if it wouldn’t sever her fingers<br/>
“Stop this. Cal what’s wrong with you? It’s me, Kore.”<br/>
His gaze became studious, as though he was looking at her through glass not hearing a word she said.<br/>
“You even smell like her.”<br/>
“Because I am HER. Me. I’m me! Dammit, Cal! We have to get out of here. The Mantis is nearby. Everyone will be so happy to see you we thought you were... Get this thing out of my face!”  She went again to move around his lightsaber to get close before the Eleventh Brother raised his voice. So unlike him.<br/>
“No! Stop pretending! You died! I saw you fall! You’re not real! This is a test. If I can strike you down then I’m really theirs. They know that.” Cal’s voice nearly cracked and he sounded much younger than he looked. His lip trembled, his eyes started to glass over but the sword tip remained steady as his arm began to ache.<br/>
“Fight me. So this can finally be over.” The Inquisitor ground out each word and lowered the saber tip to her chest. He could do this, cement his place in the Empire and spread order throughout the galaxy which is otherwise ruled by chaos and loss and depravity. What other hope could people have when loved ones can be snuffed out like candles? Yes, the Empire was the way. This made sense.<br/>
Kore’s gaze became steel as she understood the situation and was filled instantly with rage. Not at him but at the people who had done this to him. The Empire would say anything, do anything to twist and mar the sweet and beautiful things in the universe. The Emperor makes things useful to him or he destroys them. Fed up, she took a confident step forward lighting her face in the red glow of the saber.<br/>
“NO” the rogue said sharply. She lowered her gaze and planted her feet, resolute. Cal lifted his arm and gritted his teeth preparing to do this...he could do this. The moment hung heavy in the air. The few seconds felt to them both like hours until Cal stepped back surprised by his own deferment lowering the blade. He became so angry at himself<br/>
“Kriff! You’re not even real!”<br/>
“Cal, whatever they said to you was a lie. I’m here and I’m real and I’m alive.” Kore spat. His mouth twisted in anger as the creature before him refused to give up the ruse. She ignored his stubbornness and continued<br/>
“I’m no going to fight you.  I will NEVER do anything to hurt you. Ever, and there’s nothing you can do to make me.” Well, he thought, that did sound like Kore. She stepped quietly into his space and he felt himself unravelling, breaths coming fast.<br/>
“I’m so…I can’t believe you’re alive.” She said softly lifting her hand to touch his face. Their eyes stayed locked and she could feel him giving in. Why was it so hard to make him see what was right in front of him? What did they do to him to make him so afraid? They had to speed this up. How long can a nightsister possibly cloak a ship? It’s been too long already. Her thoughts flooded and in an instant she lost the ground she had been so grateful to gain. His blinders came down again.<br/>
“This is a trick! They know! They know you’re how to…that I’d … I’d do anything for you. To get you back… No one could survive a fall like that.” He was crestfallen, at a loss and he seemed to accept that this was just another way for the Empire to torture him.<br/>
Kore capitalized on his break<br/>
“We don’t have time for this.” She unclipped her own lightsaber from her belt and heavily slapped it into his hand. He looked at her confused while she seemed to wait for something to happen. There was a loaded quiet before she finally asked “You’re not getting anything? With your … ability? Your psych-…” She struggled with the word waiting for his help.<br/>
“Psychometrics.” He swooped in eyeing her familiarly. Kore wasn’t a Jedi Knight though she was technically a Jedi. Before the Purge she had been to old to take the initiate trials to become a padawan. She was force sensitive however and was on the path to the Exploration Corps on Mycroft. Some of the ways of Jedi Knights and their masters were lost on her.<br/>
“Yes. That.” She conceded.  The tension between them lightened slightly. Not taking his eyes from her Cal put her saber under his arm as he removed his glove one finger at a time. He sighed heavily before touching his naked finger to Kore’s lightsaber taking it into his grasp. In an instant he was struck with a moving trains worth of feeling. He saw Ilum. He saw himself through Kore’s eyes bathed in light reflecting off an endless expanse of Kyber crystals. He felt her heart swell in her chest as they chose their crystals together; or rather were chosen by them. He felt her pride when she finally learned how to recall her saber from a distance under his careful instruction. Then he was overloaded by Kore’s terrible grief, fueling her drive to this very place. Taking every Imperial life necessary on her way to recover the holocron that she believed Cal had died for.<br/>
Cal staggered, rocked to his core by the overwhelming emotion Kore poured into her lightsaber. When he realized himself again Kore was holding him steady at the elbows standing close. So close. She searched his face for realization. For hope. They really had to get the heck out of here.<br/>
The red lightsaber thudded to the ground, extinguished. She searched Cal’s face pleadingly hoping to understand what he was thinking, though he wouldn’t meet her gaze. Inquisitor Kestis pressed his forehead tightly to Kore’s as he cradled one side of her head with his gloved hand, clinging to her hair desperately. His breaths were ragged. She was afraid but dared to ask<br/>
“Cal? What did you see? Do you believe me now?”<br/>
“I’m so sorry. Kore, I…” He shook his head losing the words. She gave herself a moment. One second of having him back, of drinking him in and feeling his nose press into her cheek and his breath on her chin. Kore lifted her hand into his hair and gave herself this small gift. After releasing the deepest sigh known to mankind she collected herself and nearly shook his head in her hands.<br/>
“We have to go.”<br/>
He hesitated for less than a second before he nodded firmly and took her hand in his turning down the walkway. Cal dipped down to scoop up his helmet and stopped before the large door. He repositioned the helmet and once again took on the unfeeling air of an Imperial Inquisitor. Kore could swear he got taller somehow too.<br/>
“You can act as my prisoner until we get to the hangar bay; most people won’t question me. Let’s just keep our fingers crossed that we don’t run into any higher-ups. I’m feeling lucky today for some reason.” He spouted.<br/>
“Even now, Kestits, so reckless.” She considered that he might be smiling slightly, smirking at least. Kore continued<br/>
“They still don’t know I’m here. I can hide and sneak. Just act casual and meet me in the hangar bay. I’ll signal Cere now.” She couldn’t tell if he agreed or not as she activated her commlink. “Cere, get ready to come round we’re on our way.”<br/>
The connection crackled as a voice came through<br/>
“Make it quick, Merrin is reaching her limits. I’m starting to worry… Wait, we?”<br/>
Kore smile spread like a canyon across her face.<br/>
“Yes! I’m bringing someone with me. You’ll see soon!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>